1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording media which are improved in various properties such as magnetic characteristics, travelling performance, durability, and abrasion resistance. The term "magnetic recording media" used herein is intended to mean almost all kinds of magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, discs, cards, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording media especially for use in video tape recorders, while being travelled or run at the time of recording or reproducing operations, are intensely contacted with magnetic heads, guide pins and the like. Since during contact, the magnetic layer of the media suffers a frictional loss, the layer must have excellent abrasion resistance. It is also necessary that the electrostatic charging of the media be suppressed as little as possible when the media are repeatedly travelled to lessen travelling troubles.
Home video tape recorders have now become popular with an attendant development of small-size, portable video tape recorders. Further, video tape recorders having a built-in video camera have been developed. These developments in recording and reproducing apparatus, in turn, require the development of magnetic tapes which make use of magnetic alloy powders of much higher coersive forces than ferromagnetic metal oxides or metals in order to improve a recording density of the tape. In addition, for the improvement of the abrasion resistance of this type of magnetic tape, an attempts have been made to use alumina, carborundum, chromium oxide, titanium dioxide, and the like as a non-magnetic component for the magnetic layer.
However, these additives involve the problem of excessively abrading of magnetic heads and a decreased packing density of the magnetic powder in the magnetic layer. Additionally, it is necessary to use the additives in combination with carbon black so as to solve the antistatic problem.